


I'm a Disaster

by 5up3r_N3rd



Series: A Young Bike Trilogy [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Mike goes to school one day without Billie Joe and knows something is wrong. (sorry its short)





	

It had been a strange day for Mike at school, or at least the half an hour he had suffered through without his best friend by his side. He had come up with the genius plan to ask his first period teacher to “go to the bathroom” before hurrying out of the main doors and running as fast as he could down the road hoping no one would come after him. It was weird that Billie Joe was not at their usual spot to meet up in the morning before walking to school. He’d always tell Mike if he was sick and Mike would skip with him to take care of him. This was the first time he had went without knowing where or how Billie was.

Mike did not stop running until he reached the Armstrong’s front door. He knew Billie’s mom, step father, and Al would all be at work. His only hope was that one of the Armstrong kids had either stayed home as well or that Billie was well enough to get up and open the door, if he was even there. “Billie? Anyone? It’s me, Mike!” He said while pounding on the old screen door. He waited a few minutes before pounding on it again then went around to the backside of the house where Billie’s room was upstairs.

“Beej!” He said loudly. No reply came so he picked up a few pebbles and threw them at the upstairs window. “Billie please! I want to make sure you’re okay!” Mike shouted. A few moments later, a puffy eyed Billie Joe came to the window opening it. “Come around front… I’ll let you in…” He said hoarsely.

Mike ran to the door tripping over the garbage cans outside in the process. Thrilled to know Billie was at least at home but worried since he could tell that his friend had been crying for a while. He busted in quickly wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend. “What’s wrong Beej?! Why didn’t you come to school?! I was so worried!” He said not letting go.

Billie sniffled and just clung to the back of Mike’s shirt appreciating the comfort. “I just couldn’t bring myself to go today… I’m so sick of this Mike… This can’t be all life has to offer… Are we really just gonna force ourselves to attend this shithole high school and get a shithole job later just to waste away in the end?” He replied.

“Don’t think about things like that Bill! We’ll figure out something I promise! Look I mean we’ve been doing well down at Gilman! Who knows maybe our music will take off one day. Relax Beej!” Mike told him taking his hands. That’s when he noticed them.

“What the hell did you do to your arms, Beej?!” He asked looking at the fresh burns on his skin. “…I can’t live like this anymore.” He responded trying to pull his arms away but Mike held strong. “Well doing this shit isn’t going to help you!” He said as he pulled Billie up the stairs to his room. It was practically his room now as well. He was moving in soon with Mrs. Armstrong’s permission. Sleeping in his truck every night wasn’t the best.

“I don’t ever want to see you do this again. Please Beej… come to me you know I’ve always been here for you and I am now. Don’t do this please…” Mike said sitting on the bed pulling Billie joe against him. “You’re my best friend, okay? My brother… all I got left. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

In response Billie Joe just started sobbing against Mike’s chest who rocked him gently. “I know… I know… I’m sorry…I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He said over and over. Mike picked up his chin gently and looked at him with a small smile. Next thing he knew he had his lips moving softly against the smaller boy, it had just felt like the right thing to do.

The tears had stopped falling from Billie’s eyes, now instead shock consumed them. However, he felt himself kissing back. “M-mike…” He stuttered out when they broke apart. Hearing his name uttered like this he felt like dashing out of the room, house, out of California in fact. “Oh God Beej I’m sorry… I didn’t mean! I didn-“ Billie cut him off by pulling him down overtop him on the bed. “Kiss me again.” And Mike did just that.

When they broke apart for the second time, Mike had positioned Billie to lay against his chest as he combed his fingers through the boy’s dyed hair. “Did I ever mention your hair looks beautiful black? It makes the green of your eyes stand out.” Mike whispered. Billie smiled and turned his head into Mike’s chest to nuzzle him. In response, the taller boy wrapped his arms around him once more.

After a while, Mike had gotten a bit brave, he had snuck his hands up Billie’s shirt and was now rubbing his sides softly, which was causing him to giggle. “Mike! Stop that it tickles!” Billie said grabbing the other’s arms to get him to stop. Instead, Mike wrestled Billie out of his shirt and moved so he was sitting on the black-haired boy’s thighs to tickle him even more. “M-mike! Come on!” He said laughing and trying to wriggle from underneath Mike. Though he was just making it worse for himself. He tried lifting him his hips, but that just succeeded in having his erection he had gotten from kissing Mike brush against his captor’s inner thigh.

Mike felt it and stopped all together. “Um… Beej?” Mike asked and looked down at Billie blushing. “S-sorry!” He said again trying to wriggle out from under Mike. “Don’t apologize…” Mike replied as he then moved from sitting on Billie to laying over him. He looked down into somewhat panic stricken green eyes looking for an okay for what he did not know.

Billie Joe nodded his head before reaching up to brush lips with the other again. Mike took this distraction and ground down against Billie rubbing their cocks together through their pants causing both boys to moan. “M-mikey…” The smaller whimpered. Mike took this opportunity to move his tongue past Billie’s lips deepening the kiss as he continued to move his hips roughly.

“Mikey! If you don’t stop I’m gonna..!” He didn’t get to finish his statement, too consumed by the pleasure growing within his belly. Mike took to sucking on Billie’s neck ignoring the other’s warning. That’s exactly what he wanted to get the other boy to do. “Come for me Beej.” He said.

“M-mikey!” Billie whimpered as he came in his pants followed quickly by Mike. No one could blame them. This was their first sexual encounter with someone else, of course. They both panted and held onto each other as their orgasmic highs started to wear down. “That felt so good Beej.” Mike said nuzzling his nose to the side of Billie’s neck. “Y-ya it did.” He replied. “But it feels pretty gross now.”

Mike nodded in agreement getting up to get a couple pairs of PJ pants out of the drawer throwing one at Billie and putting one on himself. “Thanks man.” He said stripping off the offending garments and slipping on the more comfortable one. “Come back and cuddle… um… only if you want to.” Billie said scooting over to make room for Mike.

“Course I want to!” Mike replied jumping onto the bed causing Billie to bounce a bit before he was scooped up in the other’s arms. “Remember, come to me from now on. With everything. It’s what I’m here for Billie Joe.” He said peppering his cheek with butterfly kisses. “For everything, huh?” Billie asked waggling his eyebrows, which earned him an elbow in the ribs. “Oh hush… and yes for everything.” Mike smiled rolling his eyes.


End file.
